The Grox
The Grox are the main antagonistic species in Hopeless. History before Hopeless The Grox have been fighting multiple races across all fronts for eons. It's not known what caused war to breakout, but most likely it was caused by another species wanting access to the center of the Galaxy, which the Grox seemingly want to protect aggressively. History in Hopeless The Grox are the main reason as to why everyone on Zanzooze-3 has either been killed or have been trapped on the planet. Grox Agents The Grox have employed Grox agents to monitor the activities of several species, conduct espionage, shut down defense systems and generally do whatever their overlords demand of them. Grox agents were not utilized much before the events of Hopeless as their primary reason was for defensive purposes are the galaxies core. However, as time has gone on, several of the Grox have wondered if this fight is even worth continuing, wanting to understand several species on their frontier or even why there is a coalition against them in the first place. The Grox setup a plan to consider understanding the coalition species. They would use the Grox agents in question, to monitor a said frontier planet which was chosen as their plan. The Grox developed a superweapon years into the making that would entirely disable electronics in a systems range. Confirmed Grox Agents: Nassana Umutras Livia Trivia *The Grox have a strong desire to eradicate all non-vassal species in the galaxy due to the choices and decisions of many species on Zanzooze-3, with the superweapon they now have that the coalition most likely cannot counter, it might just happen. *The Grox and Galactic Community are both considering to destroy the entire system in where Zanzooze-3 is set. *Grox agents have a lot of autonomy in the empire and can freely have access to most Grox colonizes. *The Grox is an extremely strong cyborg race. It's not known how they got so large but it's considered that they were either left uncontested for a long time or they became victorious over any nations that were rivialing against the Grox. It's also suggested that the Grox we're one of the first species or even were originally on a different galaxy all-together. *The Grox controls all of the center zone of the galaxy. Stars are extremely close to one-another and travelling, at least for the Grox, is extremely easy. *It's implied that the Grox were the defenders of most wars that have happened to them. There's a high desire for the coalition to have access to the center of the galaxy for multiple of reasons. To find whatever is at the center of the Galaxy, to expand their powerbase, and to communicate with other empires who are completely blocked off thanks to access being completely denied. *The Grox only trade to vassal states, if a species asks the Grox for protection, the Grox will demand they become their vassal. They will almost never form protectorates unless it suits their politcal/geographical position. Category:Empires Category:Antagonist Category:Articles requiring work